


A Hell Of A Feeling

by Ren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Discussion of BDSM, Frottage, Future Fic, Kink Negotiation, M/M, PWP, discussion of rough sex, discussion of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: "I have this fantasy," he says. "About you holding me down and having your way with me. Not stopping even if I ask you to."Yuri and Otabek have been together for a while before Yuri works up the courage to tell Otabek to tie him up. Many of the things he asks are not kinks Otabek has... yet.





	A Hell Of A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Kazi/[kaliandra](http://kaliandra.tumblr.com/)  
> Story by Ren/[alcoholicrevo](http://alcoholicrevo.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta by Evy

"I want to ask you something."

Otabek nods and puts on his best attentive boyfriend face. Inside, he's starting to panic.

There's something going on with Yuri. He's been distracted all week, moody, staring off into the distance. He's been spending a lot of time on his laptop, always slamming it shut whenever Otabek approached. Otabek is already bracing himself for the worst: that Yuri regrets moving to Almaty and wants to go back to Russia.

Whatever Yuri wants to talk about, it has to be something big, judging by the way he's fidgeting. Yuri pulls up his feet on the sofa and hugs his legs, staring off in the distance. Now Otabek is worried – what if Yuri is breaking up with him?

"Yura?" Otabek prompts, trying to keep his voice neutral.

Yuri half-hides his face behind his knees. "It's… embarrassing."

"You know you can tell me anything."

Yuri makes a noise of assent. "It's about," he says, and then lowers his voice so that Otabek nearly misses the last words, "when we have sex."

"Oh." It's not what Otabek had been expecting. He could sigh with relief – Yuri is not breaking up with him – but he has no idea what to say. Otabek leans back on the cushions of the couch, trying to read Yuri's expression. "What about it?"

Yuri hesitates. "There's nothing wrong." A pause. "You're always… very gentle."

Otabek didn't think there was any problem, not given how enthusiastic and vocal Yuri is about sex. "But?"

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so gentle."

Otabek just stares.

Yuri is not looking back at him. He's looking down, fingers tracing a whorl on the dark fabric of the sofa. "Sometimes," he says, then pauses again. Otabek doesn't say anything, waits for him to find the words. "Sometimes I want to do it. Um. Rougher."

"Oh," Otabek says again. He can feel himself blushing. "Next time I can try to… be less gentle? If we're careful while prepping you, it won't be too painful…"

Yuri shakes his head. "I have this fantasy," he says. "About you holding me down and having your way with me. Not stopping even if I ask you to. Just – just pushing inside me and fucking me into the mattress. Hard."

Otabek tries to picture that. He can see it's something Yuri wants – his eyes are dark and his voice gets rougher just by talking about it. The problem is Otabek himself. He just can't see himself doing that.

"Yura, I… I'm not sure I could. What if I hurt you?"

"I want you to hurt me," Yuri whispers, and Otabek has to remind himself to keep breathing. "I mean. You wouldn't _hurt_ hurt me, it would be just a little pain. And I'm not made of porcelain."

"I know you aren't." Otabek swallows and glances down at the line of Yuri's wrists, peeking out from the sleeves of his sweater.

"So you don't need to treat me like I'm fragile."

"Is that how you feel I'm treating you?"

Yuri doesn't answer, just purses his lips in a pout. He still looks so slender even though now he's the taller one, but the appearance of fragility is deceptive. All the years Otabek has known him, Yuri has never been fragile.

Otabek reaches for Yuri's hand, covering it with his own and squeezing lightly. "It's not that I think you couldn't bear it. But what if I go too far? If you want me to stop – really want me to stop – and I'm not listening?"

Yuri looks up and meets Otabek's eyes. Otabek expected him to be disappointed by the refusal, but Yuri seems almost happy with Otabek's response. "There's a way. We can use a safe word."

"A what?"

"A safe word." Yuri scoots closer. "It's like a… a code to tell you I want to stop."

Otabek doesn't really understand what's wrong with 'stop' meaning 'stop', but it's Yuri's fantasy. "That could work."

Yuri smiles, relieved. "I did some research on the internet," he admits. There's a faint blush on his high cheekbones.

Though Otabek tries not to show it, he's surprised that Yuri has been looking this up. Their sex so far has been very vanilla. Otabek was happy to keep it that way, and thought that Yuri felt the same – though it obviously wasn't the case.

"What would you pick as a safe word?"

Yuri scrunches his eyebrows together in a frown. "Haven't thought about it. I should pick something that's a turn-off, right?"

Otabek nods. "Pick something gross."

"JJ," Yuri blurts out, and Otabek snorts with laughter. "Not good? Let me think of something else."

"It's fine," Otabek says, still smiling. "Hearing JJ's name would definitely make me stop."

Yuri smiles back, then goes serious. "Does that mean you'll do it?"

His voice catches just a little. It's almost unnoticeable, but it's there. Yuri wants this, Otabek realizes, much more than he's showing – and Otabek has always been bad at denying Yuri anything.

"Maybe. I need to think about it."

Yuri leans closer, frowning at him. "You don't sound convinced. Beka? What's wrong?"

Otabek wraps his fingers around Yuri's wrist, dragging his thumb over the line of his bones. "I don't really like the idea of being rough with you. Not because I think you couldn't take it," he hastens to say. "But rather, because _I_ couldn't… Yura, whenever we're together, all I can think about is that you're the most precious thing in my life. I don't know how to treat you any differently than that."

Yuri is blushing now. He grabs Otabek's hand and tangles their fingers together. "Not even if I'm asking you?" he murmurs.

Otabek doesn't know.

"I actually," Yuri says. His voice is low, barely audible in the quiet room. "I've been thinking about this kind of thing for a while. But I didn't know how to bring it up, because I thought it would be demeaning for me to ask… you know… to do _that_ to me."

Given how proud Yuri is, it does seem a strange thing for him to ask. "What changed?"

Yuri's green eyes are mesmerizing. "I realized I had it all wrong. That I'm the one giving you permission, and I can stop you at any time using the safe word – so I'm still in control."

Otabek hadn't thought of it that way, but it makes sense. And it rather changes his perspective.

"I'm _asking_ you," Yuri says, "to be rough with me. Show me you want me so much that you can't keep your hands off me."

"I thought you already knew." Otabek's voice drops one octave. He pulls Yuri closer, until Yuri is almost sitting in his lap. "I adore you."

"Then show me," Yuri repeats.

Otabek hesitates. No doubt Yuri has heard the faint tremor in his voice and his quickening heartbeat. There is no point trying to act cool and aloof: Yuri knows him far too well for that.

"Yes." It comes out in a rush of breath. He might regret his hasty words, but he can't, not when Yuri is looking at him like that, breathless and expectant. "But you have to promise you'll use the safe word if you want to stop."

"I promise. I'm not a fool, Beka."

Otabek smiles and doesn't reply, just leans forward to brush a kiss at the corner of Yuri's mouth. Yuri is not a fool, but he's reckless sometimes, and he's always pushing his limits. Otabek just wants to make sure that Yuri is safe.

If he is, and if Yuri really wants it, then… Otabek thinks about pinning Yuri down on the bed. About Yuri trembling not with pain but with anticipation. Suddenly Otabek might just get into this.

"What else do you fantasize about?"

Yuri swallows and glances away. Otabek loves his fair skin; it takes nothing to make him blush crimson. "About you tying me down."

"How?"

Yuri shrugs and the soft fabric of his sweater slides down. "However you want. You can use one of your ties. You've got too many for someone your age."

Otabek presses his lips to the exposed skin of Yuri's collarbone and Yuri's voice falters. When he scrapes his teeth over Yuri's pulse point, Yuri wraps his arms around him, pressing himself closer. His fingers dig under the hem of Otabek's shirt. It would be so different if Yuri were tied to the bedpost, squirming but unable to move. Otabek will gladly sacrifice his ties for that.

"What do you want me to do after tying you down?" Though his pulse quickens, Yuri doesn't answer, so Otabek lifts his head until the two of them are almost nose to nose. Their breaths mingle. "Tell me."

Yuri's voice is barely a whisper. "Spank me."

Again, the unexpected. Otabek suddenly has a clear mental image of Yuri, his ass in the air, waiting for Otabek to spank him. His brain short-circuits for a moment.

"So– I should tie you face down on the bed?" he says as soon as he recovers some of his faculties. "Because I was thinking you'd be on your back, but then I couldn't…"

Yuri shrugs again and brushes his lips against Otabek's to stop his blabbering. Every movement is pressing him closer to Otabek. "Do whatever you want." His voice is a low breath. "Spank me before you tie me down. Or after, for all I care. I just want your hands on me."

Otabek moves his hands to Yuri's hips, then down, until his fingers brush the curve of Yuri's ass. The idea of spanking someone leaves Otabek indifferent. But Yuri is clearly into this – his eyes are dark with want just by talking about it – and that makes all the difference.

"Do you want me to put you over my knee?" His voice comes out strained, raspy. Otabek is startled to realize he's already getting hard, even though they're doing nothing but talk.

It would be embarrassing if Yuri weren't just as aroused. At Otabek's words, his breath hitches and he gives an eager nod. Otabek pulls him closer until Yuri is straddling him, and Yuri clings to him, grinding down on Otabek's lap. It's perfect torture.

"Please," Yuri groans.

Otabek spreads his fingers over Yuri's ass, feeling rough denim under his palm. "Not now," he manages to say. "I'm just… Just trying to figure it all out."

Yuri whines in disappointment. "You're killing me."

 _Me too_ , Otabek thinks. "Good," he says instead. "You said you want me to have my way with you. So I get to decide when and how to spank you."

His heart is beating faster and faster. He worries that he went too far – Yuri hates being bossed around. There is no answer, and Otabek is about to take his words back, until Yuri parts his lips and lets out a low moan. Otabek stands still as Yuri leans forward, long hair falling in front of his face to shadow his eyes.

"Tell me what you're going to do," Yuri whispers.

Otabek swallows, the sound almost too loud. "I'm going to put you over my knee, like you wanted." At that, Yuri nods, head bobbing eagerly up and down. "Then I'm going to pull down your pants and smack your bare ass until it turns red."

Yuri's face flushes and Otabek can feel his face turning crimson too. It would be a sight – Yuri's pale skin all reddened and warm from Otabek's hand.

Otabek leans forward, staring into Yuri's eyes, until they're almost nose to nose. "Maybe I'll spank you until you cry out loud. I love the sounds you make."

As if on cue, Yuri moans. "Don't say that. That's embarrassing."

Otabek digs his fingers into Yuri's firm buttocks, pushing their groins together, and Yuri bites his lower lip to stifle another low whine. "You can use the safe word if you want to stop me. But I don't think you will."

"I won't." Yuri sounds wrecked as he sways against Otabek. "God, Beka, you're such a tease…"

"And you're not allowed to talk back while I spank you."

Yuri exhales and his breath tickles Otabek's lips. "Or else what? You'll punish me?" His lips curl into a smile. "How about you spank me more as a punishment…"

Otabek drags one hand up Yuri's spine. "No talking back." He buries his fingers in Yuri's hair and pulls.

It's just a small tug, more experimental than forceful, but Yuri's eyes go wide and he lets out a strangled sound. Otabek freezes as Yuri collapses against him, pinning him to the couch, and buries his face against his chest.

"Yura?"

Yuri's shoulders are trembling. Slowly, Otabek becomes aware of a wet sticky sensation spreading around his stomach. He puts two fingers under Yuri's chin and makes him lift his head.

"Did you just…?"

"It's your fault," Yuri mumbles. His cheeks are crimson and he won't meet Otabek's eyes.

Otabek blinks and glances down. Yuri's blush deepens. "But – I wasn't even touching you!"

"I'm practically sitting on your dick! And you were saying all that! And then you… you…"

In a single movement Otabek flips them over, pinning Yuri against the couch, and then kisses him. He pushes his tongue insistently against Yuri's, panting into his mouth. It's not a gentle kiss but Yuri doesn't seem to mind. He wraps his arms around Otabek's shoulders, holding him close.

They only part when Otabek is out of breath. "Was it too much?"

Yuri's hair is spread like a halo on the cushions. His blush extends all the way down to his neck and his eyes still look wild. "Are you kidding me? It was amazing! I told you, I want you to do whatever you want to me."

Otabek stifles a groan. His erection is killing him. Yuri is killing him. "Next time then," he manages to say while fumbling with his belt. "No more just talking. Fuck, Yuri…"

Yuri slips one hand inside Otabek's boxers and Otabek's mind goes blank.


End file.
